Seto Kaiba Isn't Who He Claims To Be V2
by catsblood15
Summary: re-written Seto's class takes a month long trip to Russia, there family will be reunited, questions will be answered and blood will be shed, can Yugi and the class survive, or will they fall prey to Russia's deadliest underground trade...Slavery.
1. Class Trip Annoucement

Authors Note: Hnmmm so i have decided to keep the original version and do a new version that way all the fans of the original will still have it ( i will be doing spell check on it though) and i do apologize for any mistakes in this version, things will be added, some may be removed , my biggest issue is trying to make sure this chapter has little to no mistakes mostly typos, as to why some words were removed in the original story...i don't know. If you see something missing let me know in a PM, if you put it in a comment then you must also review the story in the same comment, please also include the sentence, chapter and paragraph number where the mistake is

::Example:: "Your the only exception Mr. Kiaba, but im afraid your appearance there is mandatory, principles orders not mine," Kaiba is spelled incorrectly, it is located in chapter one, the letter I in paragraph three. :::End Example::

I will also try doing Wheelers accent but it will be hard, so if I dont write it correctly I do apologize and hope i don't offend anyone with a Brooklyn accent or Joey fans ( His Japanese persona does not have the Brooklyn accent if i remember correctly). I will also try doing my best to keep all characters close to their normal selves as possible but this story will and does contain OOC (out of character) and is not meant to offend any fans of any of the characters. There may be confusion with the characters and this chapter but i promise you learn everything later on. Also please read AN at the bottom, thank you.

Thank you all for helping me re-write this story

WARNING: This story contains Rape, Abuse, Slavery, BDSM (Bondage,Discipline/Dominance,Submission/Sadism,Ma sochism), child abuse, drugs, sexual references, male x male, male x female, female x female, gender bending, gender blindness (Pan-sexuality), orgy's, blood, death, murder, suicide, and incest which are subjects not suitable for anyone under 18, reader discretion is advised.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

...

It was a sunny afternoon in Domino city New York, a class of Junior high students were in their classroom waiting for their teacher, Mr. McGuire. A tall brown haired brunette teen sighed as he typed away on his laptop, the sound of the other students' chatter was making his migraine worse. His dark blue eyes looked up as the teacher entered the room, "I apologize for being late students, traffic was a nightmare this morning" Mr. McGuire said with a sigh. He looked at his class and smiled as he picked up a white piece of chalk and began to write on the blackboard. He was the only teacher who still used a blackboard, all the others used a dry erase board. The brunette in the back sighed as that thought crossed his mind, he made a mental note to give the school more funds to up his teachers class. The class stood up as the bell rang, singling the end of algebra and the start of another, the teacher looked at them and began to speak,

"Now students before you go on to your next class, I want to remind you all of the class trip to Russia this weekend." the students gave an excited cry as he handed them each a permission slip, "bring these back signed tomorrow, if you don't you will not be going on the trip," he said, he looked at the brunette with a frown remembering his own words and who the brunette was, he pulled the boy to the side and said,

"You are the only exception Mr. Kaiba, but I am afraid your appearance there is mandatory, principles orders not mine," The teen growled as he nodded and left the room, his headache was getting worse and he had only been in school two hours. He sighed when he arrived at his locker, his wrist turned the locker nob in three swift motions quickly unlocking his locker, he exchanged his algebra books for his chemistry books, he carefully closed his locker as to not make his headache any worse, but it proved in vain when a blond hair boy slammed the locker next to our blue-eyed brunette. Seto sighed as let out a quiet whimper, his head felt like it was splitting in two, he set down his briefcase as he knelt down in front of it, after putting in the lock combination and using the key to unlock it he immediately regretted having so much security on it, he sighed as he pulled out a bottle of Advil and dumped 4 pills into his hand. He swallowed the pills dry before putting the pill bottle back in his briefcase and re-locking it before going to his locker and taking out a water bottle. He started walking to class but stopped and hid as he heard Wheeler and the rest of the geek squad,

" Hey Yuge, are ya going on the class field trip?" Joey asked as looked down at his spiky haired friend, the shorter of the two looked up at him with a smile and said, "of course Joey, who isn't going?"

"Kaiba hopefully," Joey mumbled

"Guys didn't you hear, Kaiba has to go or else he could be expelled" Duke said as he walked up to the group, Tea gasped as she looked at Duke, "Why do you think he will be expelled?"

"I over heard the principle tell Mr. McGuire that Kaiba has missed to many days of school, and the only way to may up the credits lost will be the class trip, which is 75% of our grades." The group of friends all started wide-eyed at the black haired dice master,

"you cant expel someone who cant go on the trip," Tristan said

"why cant he go on the trip, Tristan?" Yugi asked

"because the permission slips have to be signed by a parent or guardian which Kaiba has neither of" he said sadly, Tea looked at him and nodded, "Tristan is right, its not fair, we need to go talk to the principle and try to help Kaiba"

"ugh please don't Gardner" A deep voice said, Joeys eyes widened as he screamed, "AH SCHOOLS HAUNTED!" Tristan, Tea, Yugi, Duke, and even quiet Ryou who made no noise looked at their friend in disbelief. Yugi looked in the direction of where the voice had come from and asked, "who are you?"

A bang could be heard from the area where the noise had come from, "are you kidding me," the voice said, out of the shadows appeared none other then Seto Kaiba himself. He massaged his temples thinking about how idiotic Wheeler and his friends were only to have his thoughts interrupted by Wheelers voice,

"what are you doing here rich boy," he asked

"I go to school here mutt," Seto responded as he picked up his fallen briefcase, before walking off to class he looked at Yugi and glared, "don't try talking to the principle, if I decide to not go then I will deal with it, I don't need your help...remember that" he said as he walked off to his next class.

"I...hate...him" Joey seethed, "all we ever do is try to help him and what do we get in return, a glare and an attitude, why do we bother talking to him?"

"Joey, he has no friends, he has no parents, all he has is a little brother," Yugi said as he and his friends walked off to the same chemistry class as Kaiba, the students took their seats and waited for class to start.

…...

Seto walked into the Kaiba manor and sighed, he had left school just before lunch and had been called into Kaiba Corp on his way home. It was six pm and Seto Kaiba was beyond exhausted, he whimpered quietly as his head pounded. He had already consumed an entire bottle of Advil, and yet his headache was still there, he groaned loudly as he heard his brother scream at him from down the hall,

"Hey bro!"

"hey Micheal"

"you ok little brother,?"

Seto looked up at his brother and sighed for what seemed the 20th time that night, his brother was tall, thin yet muscled, he had blond hair and had greyish blue eyes. Micheal was the oldest out of them all and did his best to look after his brothers. Micheal looked at his younger brother and sighed, "headache?"

"yes"

"go on to bed and take an Advil," Micheal said, "I'll wake you up when dinner is ready,"

Seto nodded but stayed where he was, "I may have already taken some Advil, actually a whole bottle of Advil today," blueish gray eyes widened as they listened,

"you did what?"

"My headache was horrible brother, it still is, I didn't know what else to do." Micheal smiled and kissed his brother's forehead, "I understand, but I am going to call the doctor and see if you need medical attention, ok"

"ok," Seto said as he walked to his room and collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. A few minutes later he was woken up by Micheal and his other brother Shawn, Shawn had greenish blue eyes and like his brother Micheal, he too was well built. His hair was a dirty blond and he stood taller then Seto, Seto was just 6'0, his brother Shawn stood same height as Micheal, 6'3. Seto looked down from Shawn's glare as the doctor looked him over,

"Well given his history of pill consumption, his body has rejected any medical effect from the medication, so he is safe...this time, next time he may need his stomach pumped," Micheal nodded and thanked the doctor as he walked him out of Seto's room leaving Seto and Shawn alone.

"Shawn,"

"Save it Seto, what the hell were you thinking, you could have died or caused yourself severe harm,"

"I'm sorry, but my head felt like it was splitting in half, I even left school early today but on my way home I got called into KC,"

Shawn sighed as he sat on the bed beside his brother, "you really worry me little brother,"

"I know," Seto said as Micheal walked back in, "Ok, I am going to go get this prescription filled down at the drug store,"

"what is it," Shawn asked with a raised brow

" um medicine," Micheal replied, Shawn looked at him in disbelief, "seriously?"

"yes,"

"what, no, Micheal."

"yea,"

"...just go"

"okay, you guys need anything,"

"no," Seto and Shawn replied, Shawn groaned as he watched Micheal run into the wall as he exited their little brothers room causing Seto to laugh. Shawn smiled and rolled his eyes as he looked at Seto,

"get some sleep,"

"I will, oh hey by the way, I am going to be kidnapped this weekend so you know,"

"really?" Shawn asked "tell them I said thanks for the warning and not to bother with calling,"

"HEY!" Seto said as he glared at his laughing brother, "ugh I am being forced to go on a class trip to Russia," he exclaimed

"really," Shawn said "sounds fun"

"yea but what about Mokuba and the company,"

"what about them,"

"I am going to be gone a month, brother"

"well don't worry about it ok, I'm planning a trip to England, I will just take Mokuba with me"

"ok sounds like a plan, and KC,"

"..."

"no Shawn"

"he will be the only one here"

"I don't care, no"

"If not Micheal then..." They looked at each other and face palmed, the brothers said in unison, "Roland"

…...

AN: Better then the original?


	2. Kaiba's Morning

AN: Hnmmm so i have decided to keep the original version and do a new version that way all the fans of the original will still have it ( i will be doing spell check on it though) and i do apologize for any mistakes in this version, things will be added, some may be removed , my biggest issue is trying to make sure this chapter has little to no mistakes mostly typos, as to why some words were removed in the original story...i dont know. If you see something missing let me know in a PM, if you put it in a comment then you must also review the story in the same comment, please also include the sentence, chapter and paragraph number where the mistake is

::Example:: "Your the only exception Mr. Kiaba, but I am afraid your appearance there is mandatory, principles orders not mine," Kaiba is spelled incorrectly, it is located in chapter one, l paragraph three. :::End Example::

I will also try doing Wheelers accent but it will be hard, so if I don't write it correctly I do apologize and hope i don't offend anyone with a Brooklyn accent or Joey fans ( His Japanese persona does not have the Brooklyn accent if i remember correctly). I will also try doing my best to keep all characters close to their normal selves as possible but this story will and does contain OOC (out of character) and is not meant to offend any fans of any of the characters. There may be confusion with the characters and this chapter but i promise you learn everything later on. Also please read AN at the bottom, thank you.

Thank you all for helping me re-write this story and Yes there are surprises in this chapter and yes Kaiba does wear a TINY bit of make up...read to find out more.

WARNING: This story contains Rape, Abuse, Slavery, BDSM (Bondage,Discipline/Dominance,Submission/Sadism,Masochism), child abuse, drugs, sexual references, male x male, male x female, female x female, gender-bending, gender blindness (Pan-sexuality), orgy's, blood, death, murder, suicide, and incest which are subjects not suitable for anyone under 18, reader discretion is advised.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

…...

Seto yawned as he woke in the early morning, the sun had barley risen as he looked at his alarm clock, three thirty stared back at him in red neon colors. He sighed as he got out of bed and into the shower, he hated waking up before the sun rose but ever since he was twelve it seemed like he would always greet the sun before the sun greeted him. Seto made his way to the bathroom and started the shower, he had two hours to get ready but once he was up, he was up, there was no way for him to go back to sleep and if he did then he would just have to get back up anyway. He climbed into the shower and relaxed as he felt the hot water hit his back, he was always so sore, he needed a new office chair. The chair he used now was still the same chair that his step-father, Gozaburo, had used. The red leather chair was a constant reminder for him of the pain he had to endure under Gozaburo's tyranny. The man had made his life hell but the only thing that Gozaburo had given him that he was grateful for, was a roof over his and his brother's head. They would have been separated if he hadn't adopted them and he would rather face abuse and know Mokuba was being protected then not be abused and not know if Mokuba was safe or in danger.

He sighed as he rinsed the last bit of conditioner out of his hair before turning off the shower and wrapping himself in a soft blue towel. Seto looked at him self in the mirror and winced, he had dark purple black circles under is eyes and you could see how six years of barley no sleep had affected his looks. Micheal, Shawn and Mokuba had tried to make him sleep, they had even gone so far as to drug his night time coffee with sleeping aids once, but he couldn't sleep. He had to work, he had to make sure Mokuba stayed with him and even though should he lose custody, he knew Shawn or Micheal would take Mokuba in. He wouldn't lose him per-say since Shawn and Micheal did live with him so Mokuba would still live in the mansion and he would still see him, but he had raised Mokuba since he was seven and their father and older brothers always had to work to keep food on the table. He had taken care of his baby brother since the kid was born after their mother had died and the thought of loosing custody of the boy scared him. Seto growled a little as he finished getting dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black long sleeved turtle neck. He decided to keep the trench coat off and just go casual, after all the plane ride would take two days to get to Russia and there is no way he'd be comfortable wearing one for that long. The tall brunette teen brushed his hair and teeth before popping his usual pills, his cabinet was full of them, he add pills for depression, anxiety, and pills for his bipolar, he also had over three different bottles just for his migraines. He placed all the bottles into a large make up bag before grabbing a black cotton jacket and began searching around for his suitcase only to find it missing, he'd had such a migraine the night before that he had forgotten to pack. He went down stairs and into the kitchen where he knew his older brothers would be, since they worked night shift at a club and didn't get home to around four in the morning and asked if they knew where his suitcase was. Micheal nodded as he looked at Seto and smiled, "yea, its by the front door, Shawn and I packed for you after you passed out."

Shawn nodded as well, "yup, we went on the trip once ourselves so we know what you would need."

Seto went to the front door and found his two suitcases, he looked at the biggest suitcase and saw that it contained all of his clothes, he had thirty pairs of socks, thirty pairs of underwear, thirty shirts, and thirty pairs of pants. He glanced at the smaller suitcase which was about the size of a laptop case but a little bigger, this would be the one he would take on the plane with him and looked through it and smiled as he saw he had everything he would need, including extra toothpaste, an extra toothbrush, his eye liner, cover up to hide the results of so many sleepless nights, three pairs of extra reading glasses, his Kindle Fire, his tablet, a set of head phones that could fold for easy storage, a portable DVD player and a multicolored clear plastic CD booklet which held DVDs. He looked through the DVD case which contained all seven 'SAW' movies, The 'Twilight Saga', 'Vampires Suck', 'Scream if You Know What I Did Last Friday the 13th', and other DVDs. He opened the make-up bag and took out a a small plastic case that contained little pills, and placed it in his carry-on bag. He placed the make-up bag inside of the other suitcase and zipped it up. He sat there for a few more minutes dreading this trip but he soon got and nodded too his brothers as he headed to the kitchen for a cup of coffee that was sitting on the counter waiting for him.

"Thanks," 

"No problem" they said in unison. The three brothers talked for awhile before hearing someone come down the stairs, Seto frowned as he watched Mokuba enter the kitchen.

"What are you doing little brother, you should be in bed" He said as he looked at the clock which read four forty-five.

"I wanted to see you before you left," Mokuba said as he yawned, "after all I wont see you for a month"

"I know little brother, well I am glad your up then, I would hate not having said goodbye to you before I left" Seto said as he ruffled the boys hair and stood up, "well gotta get going, I think I am going to stop at the all night store and pick up a few snacks for the ride.", He said as he hugged his brothers and grabbed his things before walking out to the car which was being driven by Roland, he looked back at his brothers and said, "Enjoy your trip to England"

Mokuba looked at his brother and smiled, "We will, have fun in Russia!"

"I will Mokuba, and please, please stay out of trouble and don't get kidnapped,"

"I wont bro, I promise,"

Seto smirked as he looked at the sky and saw the morning red, pink, and orange patches, he smiled slightly as he greeted the rising sun like he did every morning before getting in the car and driving away.


	3. The Gang's Goodbye and The Store

AN: Hnmmm so i have decided to keep the original version and do a new version that way all the fans of the original will still have it ( i will be doing spell check on it though) and i do apologize for any mistakes in this version, things will be added, some may be removed , my biggest issue is trying to make sure this chapter has little to no mistakes mostly typos, as to why some words were removed in the original story...i don't know. If you see something missing let me know in a PM, if you put it in a comment then you must also review the story in the same comment, please also include the sentence, chapter and paragraph number where the mistake is

::Example:: "Your the only exception Mr. Kiaba, but I am afraid your appearance there is mandatory, principles orders not mine," Kaiba is spelled incorrectly, it is located in chapter one, l paragraph three. :::End Example::

I will also try doing Wheelers accent but it will be hard, so if I don't write it correctly I do apologize and hope i don't offend anyone with a Brooklyn accent or Joey fans ( His Japanese persona does not have the Brooklyn accent if i remember correctly). I will also try doing my best to keep all characters close to their normal selves as possible but this story will and does contain OOC (out of character) and is not meant to offend any fans of any of the characters. There may be confusion with the characters and this chapter but i promise you learn everything later on. Also please read AN at the bottom, thank you.

Thank you all for helping me re-write this story and Yes there are surprises in this chapter and yes Kaiba does wear a TINY bit of make up...read to find out more.

WARNING: This story contains Rape, Abuse, Slavery, BDSM (Bondage,Discipline/Dominance,Submission/Sadism,Masochism), child abuse, drugs, sexual references, male x male, male x female, female x female, gender-bending, gender blindness (Pan-sexuality), orgy's, blood, death, murder, suicide, and incest which are subjects not suitable for anyone under 18, reader discretion is advised.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

…...

A loud ring ran through a small two story building, a group of kids awoke with groans as their eyes began to open slowly, some cursed the early hours as others just laid there, eyes opened until they could find the energy to move. A blond boy growled as he threw a pillow at the loud offending object that had disturbed his sleep, his heavy Brooklyn accent which was more prominent in the early hours of the morning, could be heard. His moans and groans, his hatred for that horrid little electronic noise maker that had awakened him from his slumber. He felt a pillow connect to his face and jumped with a start, a brown headed boy whose hair somehow managed to keep its point even after its owners slumber, had been the offender. The blond boy grabbed the pillow and through it back at the brunette boy.

"Tristan, whats the big idea!" 

"time to wake up Joey," Tristan said with a small laugh, he turned off he alarm and headed into the kitchen where his other friends were. Tea sat at the table eating a bowl of cereal, her brown hair in disarray, she smiled at Joey and Tristan as they entered the room and in her usual cheery voice she said "good morning guys,"

"morning Tea," the boys said in unison,

A spiky haired little boy appeared from the fridge, his hair was blond with red and black streaks, his eyes a deep reddish purple and he appeared to be the age of thirteen but was in reality seventeen, only a few months younger then his friends. He smiled at them and greeted them with a "good morning" in his usual chipper charm. A white haired boy appeared in the door way running a pale hand through his equally pale hair. His blues eyes were tiered and a gold ring was hanging from his neck, his expression changed from tiredness to a sinister dark expression, his usual British accent had changed into a deep sinister voice, the British accent could barley be heard as the new boy spoke, "Well, isn't this pleasant, early morning hours and standing next to the pharaoh, my my my where is a knife when you need one." The spiky haired boy glared at the albino teen, his voice had as well changed from a boyish charm to a deep adult voice, and he had grown taller by five inches,

"Enough Bakura, it is to early in the morning for your murder attempts and petty little threats," The boy stated, Bakura looked at him with a dark grin, "Well look here, the Pharaoh has come out to play, maybe now we can..." before Bakura could finish his statement, his eyes had changed back to the innocent boyish blue and his expression was of tiredness and annoyance. He shook his head and looked to the pharaoh, "I'm sorry Yugi, Bakura is always a pain in the morning."

"That's alright," Yugi said, he too had changed back into his innocent boyish self, he handed the albino boy a cup of morning tea, "So Ryou, did you sleep well,"

"Yes I did, thank you for letting me stay the night here, it was a good idea."

"He's right Yuge, it was an awesome idea, now we won't have to stress about being late to the airport," Joey said with his usual goofy grin.

"Joey is surprisingly right Yugi, but we should be getting ready, we may be packed but we still need to get dressed and its four o-clock, if we don't hurry we will be late," Tristan said, he looked at the table and noticed their brunette friend, Tea, had already left to get ready. The four boys headed to Yugi's room and started getting ready, while Tea was locked in the bathroom getting ready herself. It was four thirty when all five teens were dressed and ready to go, Tristan walked of the room dressed in a blue t-shirt and jeans with a black leather jacket in his hand, Joey followed him out wearing a pair of light blue jeans with a white and blue t-shirt and holding a semi-dark hooded thick blue jean jacket. They waited by the front door for their friends and spotted an old man with white gray hair walking down the stairs. His hands her held behind his back as he stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked at Joey and Tristan,

"Hey gramps," Joey and Tristan said in unison

"Good morning boys," Solomon said as the rest of the teens headed down the stairs, Tea walked down the stairs in a pink tang-top and blue jeans, Yugi was wearing blue jeans and a black turtle neck tang-top that had no sleeves, he had decided that leather would be too much for a two day flight and opted for more comfortable clothing and no buckles around his arms and legs. "Grampa! What are you doing up so earlier," the boy asked as he hugged his grandfather, "I wanted to wish you kids a good trip and ask that you five stay safe."

"Of course we will grandpa," Yugi responded with a smile.

"Yea gramps, you know we never get into trouble!" Joey said with a small laugh and funny grin. Tristan laughed as he stood at the door while Tea folded her arms and shook her head with a smile, yea trouble followed them everywhere, it would be a miracle if they didn't get into trouble. Yugi grabbed his black leather jacket as Tea grabbed hers, they waited for Ryou who had gone back into the bathroom to grab his hair brush. They watched him run out of the bathroom in a white shirt and blue jeans, his white hair flew behind him as he ran, hair brush in hand he descended the stairs, placed the brush in his bag and stood up with a tiered breath.

"Well that was exhausting," Ryou said, Yugi smiled as he watched Ryou grab his blue jacket and his grabbed his suitcase, "ready to go guys?" Yugi asked.

"lets go!" Joey exclaimed has he grabbed his bags and rushed out the door, all five teens stood their outside in the chilly air, they realized something, they had no car. How were they supposed to get to the airport? They turned around hearing a chuckle and saw Solomon holding keys to his car, the teens laughed as they put their suitcases into the car and buckled up, they asked Grandpa if he could stop at a store so they could get snacks for the road. The car roared into life as the sky started turning red, Ryou and Yugi looked at each other with confused expressions as their darks warned them that something felt wrong. The boys new they had to be careful and that their yami's were never wrong when they warned them. Yugi looked up at the dawn sky and wandered what could have possibly caused Yami to worry.

…...

Solomon's car pulled into a convenient store parking lot and the five teens jumped out and headed inside, each of the teens went to a different isle and gathered snacks and drinks for the plane ride. Joey walked down the chip isle and spotted a tall blue eyed brunette teen kneeling down by the twix bars. He knew that boy right away, "Kaiba,?" The teen who was kneeling looked up as he spotted the blond and rolled his eyes, "Obviously mutt," Joey growled as he glared at the other boy,

"What are doing here,"

"Getting something for the plane ride of course," Seto responded with arrogance, he grabbed a few twix bars and few other treats and headed to the cashier to pay for his snacks and drinks. Joey watched as Kaiba walked out of the store and climbed into his limo. He watched the black vehicle drive off before checking his watch and reading four fifty, he ran to the others and told them what time it was. They nodded as they grabbed their things and after all five teens had payed for their items, they hopped into Solomon's car and headed towards the airport.

…...

AN: Next chapter will involve...dun dun duuuuuuuun the plane ride! 8D or will it? I seriously dont know right now -.e


	4. The Plane Ride and The Arrival

Authors Note: Hnmmm so i have decided to keep the original version and do a new version that way all the fans of the original will still have it ( i will be doing spell check on it though) and i do apologize for any mistakes in this version, things will be added, some may be removed , my biggest issue is trying to make sure this chapter has little to no mistakes mostly typos, as to why some words were removed in the original story...i don't know. If you see something missing let me know in a PM, if you put it in a comment then you must also review the story in the same comment, please also include the sentence, chapter and paragraph number where the mistake is

::Example:: "Your the only exception Mr. Kiaba, but im afraid your appearance there is mandatory, principles orders not mine," Kaiba is spelled incorrectly, it is located in chapter one, the letter I in paragraph three. :::End Example::

I will also try doing Wheelers accent but it will be hard, so if I dont write it correctly I do apologize and hope i don't offend anyone with a Brooklyn accent or Joey fans ( His Japanese persona does not have the Brooklyn accent if i remember correctly). I will also try doing my best to keep all characters close to their normal selves as possible but this story will and does contain OOC (out of character) and is not meant to offend any fans of any of the characters. There may be confusion with the characters and this chapter but i promise you learn everything later on. Also please read AN at the bottom, thank you.

Thank you all for helping me re-write this story

WARNING: This story contains Rape, Abuse, Slavery, BDSM (Bondage,Discipline/Dominance,Submission/Sadism,Masochism), child abuse, drugs, sexual references, male x male, male x female, female x female, gender bending, gender blindness (Pan-sexuality), orgy's, blood, death, murder, suicide, and incest which are subjects not suitable for anyone under 18, reader discretion is advised.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

...

Seto growled as he took his seat on the plane, he couldn't believe he was sitting next to Joey Wheeler of all people. He rubbed his temples as Yugi, who was sitting behind him and Tristan who was sitting behind Joey, chatted away about duel monsters. Seto sighed as he put on his headphones and popped in one of his 'SAW' dvds. He couldn't stand Joeys voice, and he was even more annoyed that he could hear Wheelers laughter over his headphones. Seto looked at him and growled, "Could you please keep it down mutt, I can hear you over my head set."

Joey looked at him and glared, "Hey money bags, find another seat if you have an issue with my voice,"

"Wheeler if I could move to another seat, which I can't, I would still be able to hear your annoying voice over my headset."

"Grrr KAIBA!" Joey said as he stood up in anger, Tristan pulled him back down as the teacher walked over after having heard the conflict and looked at the four boys. "You boys need to settle down, we don't want to have to remove anyone and delay this trip." Mr. McGuire said. The four boys nodded and apologized as they watched their teacher head back to his seat after telling Joey to calm his voice. He looked at Seto and glared before returning to the conversation he, Yugi, and Tristan had been having, Seto smirked as he went back to watching his movie.

A few hours later the teens were allowed to get off the plane and wander around for an hour as the plane was checked over and refueled before continuing its journey across the world, Joey stretched as he got off the plane and watched as Seto had walked passed him to the airport coffee shop. He noticed the brunette boy seemed to sway a little as if he was sick, ignoring his friends the blond boy walked over to him and grabbed his bag.

"Mutt give me back my bag,"

"Nah, I don't think I will money bags, I think I will just keep it," Joey said with a grin, Seto glared daggers at the boy as he roughly grabbed him by his shirt collar and dragged him into the men's bathroom and slammed him against the wall,

"listen mutt, I am in no mood for your bullshit, so give me my bag and back the fuck off unless you wanna be pushed in to the plane propeller!" Joey's eyes widened as he handed the older boy his bag back. "Geez Kaiba, I was just messin' with you," he said.

Seto scoffed as he grabbed his bag and went back out to get his coffee, Joey stood there for a few more minutes in shock, he didn't notice his friends as they walked into the bathroom and tried getting his attention. An hour later it was time to re-board the plane and after a two minute head count the plane took off on its way to Russia.

Two days later their plane landed in Moscow, the students exited the plane and headed over to the luggage carousel and grabbed their thing. Tea grabbed her pink bag and noticed one student hadn't grabbed theirs, she looked around with a frown and waited a few minutes. She called out " hey did everyone get their bags?"

"no, now move," said a deep voice from behind her, Tea quickly turned and noticed Seto was standing behind her with his usual icy glare. Seto grabbed his things and stalked back over to the teacher who was helping put their things into a separate car.

An hour later the students bus pulled into the Moscow hotel they would be staying at, Hollowell Hotel. They grabbed their things from the other bus and waited for their teacher to speak, the students chatted and giggled with excitement, one however yawned in boredom. His deep blue eyes searched the hotel, it looked the same as it had years ago. He remember when his mother and father had brought him to this hotel, he had forgotten the reason why but he remember how much fun he and his brothers had, had. He shook his head and looked at the teacher as he began to speak, "Students I will now pair you off into a group of four, your group is the group you must stick with on the class outings. You must help your group members if help is needed," he said as he looked into the eyes of one particular student, that student just scoffed and rolled his eyes. "alright here are the groups, group one will be Tea, Alexis, Mona, and Mai." the girls giggled and squealed with excitement. "Group two, Joey, Duke, Tristan, and Seto." Joey screamed in rage as he heard the name of one of his 'group' members. The teacher shook his head and told him to quiet down as he read of the rest of the list, Seto ignored him as he stared and Joey and smirked. A few minutes later after all the students had been paired up, the teacher told them it was time to pick up their things and head on inside.

…...

AN: A few things guys, I am so sorry that this chapter is so short I have tried for days but couldn't think of anything so I hope this is ok and I will try to make the next chapter longer. I am sorry but I had to make Mai a teenager in this fic...xD (remember my fic I can do as I please ;D) also just note theirs like what did I say 20 students that went on this trip? IDR but I am not gonna go into details of them unless they speak I will only be doing main characters :3

Thanks for understanding!

Hollowell – pronounced HOLLOW – WELL, hollowell...easy right?

I WILL BE UPDATING EVERY SATURDAY AS OF NOW BUT NOT SOONER UNLESS IN RARE CASES...I MAY NOT EVEN BE ABLE TO POST ON SATURDAYS BUT THAT IS MY GOAL FOR NOW!


	5. The Arrival Part 2

AN: Hnmmm so i have decided to keep the original version and do a new version that way all the fans of the original will still have it ( i will be doing spell check on it though) and i do apologize for any mistakes in this version, things will be added, some may be removed , my biggest issue is trying to make sure this chapter has little to no mistakes mostly typos, as to why some words were removed in the original story...i dont know. If you see something missing let me know in a PM, if you put it in a comment then you must also review the story in the same comment, please also include the sentence, chapter and paragraph number where the mistake is

::Example:: "Your the only exception Mr. Kiaba, but I am afraid your appearance there is mandatory, principles orders not mine," Kaiba is spelled incorrectly, it is located in chapter one, l paragraph three. :::End Example::

I will also try doing Wheelers accent but it will be hard, so if I don't write it correctly I do apologize and hope i don't offend anyone with a Brooklyn accent or Joey fans ( His Japanese persona does not have the Brooklyn accent if i remember correctly). I will also try doing my best to keep all characters close to their normal selves as possible but this story will and does contain OOC (out of character) and is not meant to offend any fans of any of the characters. There may be confusion with the characters and this chapter but i promise you learn everything later on. Also please read AN at the bottom, thank you.

Thank you all for helping me re-write this story and Yes there are surprises in this chapter and yes Kaiba does wear a TINY bit of make up...read to find out more.

WARNING: This story contains Rape, Abuse, Slavery, BDSM (Bondage,Discipline/Dominance,Submission/Sadism,Masochism), child abuse, drugs, sexual references, male x male, male x female, female x female, gender-bending, gender blindness (Pan-sexuality), orgy's, blood, death, murder, suicide, and incest which are subjects not suitable for anyone under 18, reader discretion is advised.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

…...

The students walked through the hotel's revolving doors and gazed at the site, the walls were a light blue color that match the couches in the middle of the lobby. There were plants in every corner and beside every seat, there was a big flat screen tv in one of the corners and a dark blue carpet that laid underneath the couches but was big enough to nearly fill the room except for a couple feet. The students stood with wide eyes, open mouths and awing looks as they took in the site before them, they turned around and laughed as a student had gotten caught in the revolving doors,

"Joey are ok," Yugi asked as he helped him through,

"No problem Yug, I'm fine" He said. Seto shook his head and smirked as he waited patiently for the teacher to speak, he really wasn't a patient man but he was to tiered to really care. The teacher cleared his throat as he came back and handed each student a room key, each key was small and gold with the hotels name, Moscow, engraved on it. Seto snatched the key from the teachers hand and quickly headed up stairs, he knew where this room was, he had been here before and secretly he was excited to have gotten this room but wouldn't dare to show his emotions. Seto walked into the room and smiled a little as he looked around, it hadn't changed in years. The walls were a dark blue that glittered in the sun with gold trim delicately painted around the edges (1), the four beds that lined the back wall each had matching comforters and pillows that resembled the wall and were made of pure Egyptian cotton. He smiled as he sat on the bed closest to the window, the window was eight feet tall and five feet wide and the same gold that aligned the walls and beds was the same gold that had been chosen to paint the window frame. Seto got up after placing his belongings under the bed and walked out the window doors and on to the balcony. The sun was high in the sky, the birds were chirping, and everything was covered white by the snow. The door opened as he walked back inside and took a seat on his bed, Joey had taken the bed beside his, Tristan took the bed beside Joeys, which left Duke with the last bad that was in front of the bathroom. The three boys looked at Kaiba as he took out his laptop and began working, they shook their heads as the boys typing became faster. 'Work, that's all that boy ever does is work,' Joey thought to himself before being hit in the head with a pillow. Joey grabbed another pillow ready to fight back when it was snatch from his hands, he looked behind him and noticed Kaiba was standing there, holding the pillow and glaring, "Hey rich boy, what's the big idea!" Joey exclaimed

Seto scoffed as he looked him, "I highly doubt you could afford to replace these pillows mutt, they each cost five hundred dollars and that is just for the pillow cases, the pillows themselves are six hundred."

Joey stared wide eyed at the brunette boy as he took the pillow and placed it back on the bed gently. They watched as he sat back on his bed and continued typing, they figured he had just been here before, maybe Mokuba had damaged a pillow and Kaiba had had to replace it. They shrugged and talked about different things before a knock was heard, Duke got up and answered the door,

"Hey Tea,"

"Oh hey Duke," Tea replied

"What's up,"

"The teacher wants to see all of the students down in the lounge A.S.A.P (2)" She exclaimed in her chipper voice before leaving. Seto saved his work and put is laptop back into his briefcase before getting up and joining the others to head down to the lounge area where their teacher stood waiting for them.

"Students," The teacher began, "Please remember we will be going to the museum tomorrow at eight a.m, so please make sure to get plenty of rest and bring pencils, your binders, and other school supplies you may need. Please remember not to bring any large bags as we are going to a museum and do not want them to think we are going to or have stolen anything."

Some of the students snickered while others nodded, Seto rolled his eyes as he raised his hand, "are we done?" he asked rudely.

The teacher looked at him and noticed he was standing up against the door frame that led from the lounge to the halls, "almost Mr. Kaiba," he said "its time to eat everyone, so please make your way to the hotel restaurant and no running." The teacher walked over to Seto after noticing he hadn't moved, "It's time to eat,"

"I am not all that hungry," Seto said

The teacher sighed and looked at him, "You need to eat, I promised your brothers I would make you eat even if I had to force you to do so. Now I don't want to force you, but I will, so please go eat." Seto opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the teacher, "..or I will call Shawn and Micheal." Seto stared at him wide eyed and growled, "You play dirty old man,"

"..hnmm that may be, but I am responsible for you and the others and I can not just let you starve yourself."

Seto huffed as he and the teacher headed into the restaurant where the other students sat waiting. The students chatted while they ordered their food and waited, Seto just sat there and watch as he ate his salad waiting for his spaghetti. When the students were done eating they sat there and chatted, some of the students rubbed their eyes while others yawned, even Seto couldn't stifle his yawn that he tried to hide behind his hand. 'This is strange, I am usually never this tiered after eating,' he thought to himself, '...the last time this happened was when Gozaburo...' before he could finish his thoughts, he and the other students were shrouded in complete darkness before they all blacked out.

AN: (1) the description, if you need a better idea is the design in the stories picture up above ^o.o it has the stories name written on it kinda looks like a cover for a book dont you think? It's why I chose it :D (having trouble loading the pic so may not be there so just use your imagination o-o)

(2) A.S.A.P = as soon as possible

READ AND REVIEW THANKS

PS. I am soooo sorry this was a short chapter but I really wanted to move the story along plus I needed the time available during their trip for the exciting parts to come :)


End file.
